


Pick Your Own

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [28]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Red - Freeform, SuperCorp, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: When Kara says she wants to go apple picking, Lena decides to buy her an orchard.... complete with horsesSuperCorp-tober Prompt Day 28: Red





	Pick Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a day behind! I am hoping to get all caught up by tomorrow! Enjoy

“I’m so excited to go apple picking with Alex and Kelly this weekend.” Kara spoke as she gathered their dinner plates. “Sonia and Amelia are the absolute cutest kids ever.” She enthused as she placed the plates down on the counter.

Lena smiled, taking the plates and putting them into the dishwasher. “I’m excited to go with you, it’ll be nice going with everyone.” She stated as she gave her hands a quick rinse and started the dishwasher.

Kara continued tidying up, straightening books that lay about. “Babe what is this?” Kara asked as she opened a paper that was left on the coffee table.

“What is what?” Lena asked as she looked up, smiling slightly when she saw what Kara was holding.

“Is this…. Did you?”

“Buy us an apple orchard?” Lena supplied. “I may have.” She spoke with a light blush.

Kara laughed at her wife. “Lena, I just wanted to go to one, you didn’t have to buy an entire orchard.”

Lena waved her hand dismissively. “It was practically pocket change, besides you always talk so fondly about the one you went to when you were younger, and we’ve had such a great time when we’ve gone in the past together I couldn’t resist. I wanted something we could enjoy as a family.” She spoke making reference to Alex and Kelly’s children, as well as James’ and Winn’s who often joined their apple picking weekends.

Kara put the paper back before approaching Lena, wrapping her arms around her waist. “I love you.” She spoke gently.

Lena gazed up at her with bright eyes, kissing her quickly. “I love you too.”

* * *

“Aunt LeeLee!” The voice of 5 year old Sonia Ruth Danvers-Olsen met Lena’s ears, causing her to turn around just in time to scope the girl into her arms.

“Hey sunny, how’s my girl?” She asked with a smile.

“I good!” She declared happily.

Lena smiled, glancing over to Kara who was swinging Alex and Kelly’s, 3 year old daughter Amelia Rosa into her arms. Kara was always so great with the kids, it really warmed Lena’s heart.

“Glad you guys could make it.” Kara grinned at her sister, greeting the two with a hug.

“Thanks for having us, you know we always love apple picking.” Kelly smiled as she greeted Lena with a hug as best she could while Lena was still holding the child.

“It seems pretty dead for a Saturday though doesn’t it? That’s kind of weird.” Alex observed, realizing that besides a few workers they were the only family there.

Lena smiled coyly. “I may of uh purchased the orchard and therefore managed to have it closed to the public today.”

Alex’s eyes widened and Kelly’s mouth dropped open. “You bought an apple orchard?” Kelly asked, wanting to clarify.

“With horses.” Kara added, earning a playful glare from Lena. “I just thought it’d be nice, besides this orchard was going to go under anyway, I figured with some money in marketing, maybe an article or two,” she added smiling hopefully at Kara, “it could help you know, people would keep their jobs, and more green space.”

Kelly shook her head, always surprised by Lena. “This is like the time she nearly bought you Netflix.” Kelly teased.

Kara rolled her eyes and Lena scoffed, obviously offended that incident would be brought up again. “It was an honest mistake.” Lena attempted to defend.

Kara laughed. “No it wasn’t babe, no one thinks that when someone wants Netflix that they want the company.”

“My family would have.” Lena mumbled under her breath, causing the adults to laugh as she placed Sonia down on the ground, the girl finally deciding she had enough of being held.

“Let’s go pick some apples!” Kara declared, Amelia also being placed on the ground so she could chase after her sister.

They wandered through the orchard, exploring the different varieties of apples. “You really love those Jonathon apples don’t you?” Kara observed as Lena reached up onto the tips of her toes in order to get to the better apples.

“They’re so good.” Lena explained, taking a bit of the one she had just picked. “Too bad the really red ones are so high, I should have gotten a ladder.” She contemplated, mentally reminding herself to do so the next time they came.

Kara raised an eyebrow at her. “Good thing your wife can fly.” She whispered before doing just that, floating herself up to the top of the tree.

“Kara!” Lena whispered harshly, glancing around quickly to make sure no one was looking. “How would we explain this if someone saw you?” She asked sharply.

Kara smiled and lowered herself to the ground, 5 beautifully red and round apples crandled in her arms. “No one saw me Lena, I promise.” She assured as she kissed Lena quickly before placing the apples carefully into Lena’s bag.

Lena relaxed at the feeling of Kara’s lips on hers, pulling back slowly. “Remind me again how you’re the one with super strength and yet I’m the one carrying the bag.” She smirked, laughing when Kara rolled her eyes and took the bag from her. “Yep, much.” She assured.

They continued walking through the orchard, Kara all but squealing when they arrived at the horses. Alex and Kelly were already there with Sonia and Amelia, holding the girls up so they could pet the two animals.

“Kara Danvers-Luthor don’t you dare drop those apples.” Lena spoke in a fake threat when she saw her wife nearly toss the apples aside.

Using a bit of super speed Kara gathered the apples again, leaning them against a nearby tree before fast-walking towards the horses, coming to a halt in front of them.

Lena laughed as she caught up with everyone, smiling as Kara stroked the horses forehead. “She’s so beautiful Lena! Isn’t she just precious?” Kara gushed.

Lena laughed gently. “Yes she is.” Lena confirmed, glancing over at the rest of their group. “I’m really glad I did this.” She spoke.

“I’m glad you did too.” Kara relented. “It’s a great place for Kelly and Alex to bring their kids.”

“Great place for us to bring ours too.” Lena reminded.

“We don’t have kids yet.” Kara laughed.

“This time next year we will.” Lena spoke as though such a statement were common place, biting her lip as she waited for it to click in for Kara as to what she just said.

There was about a 5 second delay as Kara processed what she had just heard, spinning towards Lena at the sudden realization. She took in the sight of her wife, her bottom lip between her teeth and one hand atop her plaid shirt, resting just over her stomach. “Are you-” Kara suddenly felt too excited to breathe. “Are you pregnant?” She finally managed out.

“Yeah, I am.” Lena grinned, squealing in surprise when Kara lifted her effortlessly, spinning her in a happy circle.

“We’re having a baby!” Kara gushed, literally floating them off the ground momentarily, completely unable to contain her excitement. “How far along are you?”

“About 2 months.” Lena smiled gently, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck.

“I’m so happy.” Kara stated, as if her reaction didn’t make that obvious enough.

“Me too.” Lena smiled as she watched Kara glance towards Alex. “You can tell her.” Lena assured.

“I can?” Kara grinned, knowing it was customary to wait until month 3.

“Of course you can, she’s family.” Lena assured, watching with a happy laugh as Kara ran off to tell her sister the news. She watched from afar, chuckling as she saw Kara gather Alex’s attention, say a few words to her, and then Alex, Kelly, and Kara were all jumping around together happily.

Lena walked over to them, accepting the hug she was enveloped in by all three of them as soon as she was close enough, she was glad to be part of such a super family.


End file.
